Under Pressure
by Melissa Shane
Summary: Pressure. Life has WAY too much pressure for Tweek Tweak. He's alone, worthless and just hates himself. He doesn't understand why Craig Tucker makes his life a living hell, but he tries not to dwell on that too much. Besides, he could get abducted by aliens at any point of the day. Creek and some other small pairings. I'm not very good at summaries. Possibly M for later chapters
1. Pressure pushing down on me

High School is suppose to be the time of your life. Where you experiment, explore and just go crazy. Too bad I've already been crazy since the day I was born.

It doesn't matter how many times I go to a therapist, take medications, or do that annoying and scary thing called Yoga; I still manage to jump at the littlest thing.

Calm things scare me. Loud things scare me. Fucking butterflies scare me. IT'S TOO MUCH PRESSURE!

The only thing that doesn't scare me is my best friend Craig Tucker and he should scare me! I don't know what the hell goes on in his head. He could be plotting to kill me in my sleep. Or sell me to the underpants gnomes! But it's that smile, the smile that is rarely seen, that proves to me that he doesn't want to kill me. In fact, it proves to me that he really does care about me… I think.

In the little mountain town of South Park, things that are considered 'crazy' or 'unimaginable' to others are the things that are the norm for us. For Christ sake, we had the fucking Germans come, almost killing us all in the name of 'Comedy'. And that doesn't even begin to touch base on how many times we've almost gotten killed, maimed, or kidnapped! And people wonder why I'm so nervous all the time!

Gah! It doesn't matter; I need to focus on my English homework. But where… Where's my thermo?

Shit! I need that. Oh god, oh god. The Underpants Gnomes must be going after my coffee too! Jesus Christ!

Oh… My book was hiding it. Damnit, I don't remember moving it there.

What was I doing again…?

This is why no one likes me. I can't remember what I was doing a few seconds ago.

This is why I'm alone most of the day. No one can stand how I freak out over every little thing.

This is why I hate myself, because I'm worthless.

* * *

"Tweek, dinner is ready sweetie." My mom called from the stairs. Angrily, I grabbed my large English book and neatly placed it along my desk. A few pages are sticking out, which cause me to scrunch up my nose in disgust.

"-nngh- it needs to be PERFECT!" I scream in frustration as the pages still manage to stick out still even after moving them around.

"Tweek?" My mother's calm voice seemed softer than normal as she cracked open the door. "Tweek, come down for dinner. I've brewed your favorite coffee this evening." I could feel here eyes looking around my overly messy room. Papers from English, Math and Science seemed to be spread throughout the floor from my moment of rage. My normally twitchy self seemed to relax for a minute as I turned to my mom.

"O-Okay. I'll be down in a –nghh- minute mom." I feel my eyes awkwardly blink, one eyelid closing at a time as I try to focus my attention on her.

"Don't take too long sweetie. I'll help you clean up after dinner." She gave another nod before silently closing the door. I sigh in frustration as I slam my head down on the book.

"S-Stupid Shakespeare! Why do I have to-" I slammed my head down again in mid sentence, sighing loudly. "-study you, y-you old bastard!?" I finish the sentence before breathing in through my nose and out through my mouth, something I picked up in therapy.

I jump up, slightly higher than normal before practically running out the door and down the stairs. My parents were use to this kind of behavior, so they didn't get frightened when I tripped over my too loose of a sock and went rolling down the last step and into the wall. A painting I did in middle school fell from the wall, hitting me square in the head and shattered upon impact.

"G-God Damnit!" I spat out through clenched teeth, rubbing the now growing bump on my head. Upon hearing the glass break, my dad looked up from his newspaper.

"Tweek, clean up the glass and then come to dinner." I quickly shook my head.

"N-No way dude! What if I cut my hand and –ngh- cut a vein and bleed out!? Or if I get a disease that makes me have to lose my hands!?" I cry out, my shaking eyes glued to my equally shaking hands.

"Just get to the table, I'll clean it up." My mom sighed, trying to keep her composure. My head drops to my chest as I bring my hands up to mouth, biting and tearing at my fingers at an attempt to calm myself.

Dinner went by smoothly; I only dropped my fork three times, which normally it's closer to double that. And I was lucky to not spill any of my coffee into my food. My parents both noticed this and exchanged nervous glances between the two of them.

"Don't forget Tweek, you have work after school tomorrow. Make sure you bundle up, it's suppose to snow again." My father said as he brought his newspaper back up, focusing all his attention on it.

"Okay, -nngh- I won't." My eyes darted between the leftover peas and mash potatoes on my plate. "C-Can I be excused. I have to f-finish my report." My eyes awkwardly blinked once again as I looked up to my mom. She gave a weak smile before nodding her head.

"Yes, just take the steps one at a time Tweek." I sighed softly as I removed myself from the table.

Standing at the bottom of the stairs, I glanced up at the stairs of death, a tunnel effect starting to swirl through my ears. I swallowed, hard, as I took my first step up to my room. My sweaty and shaky hands were gripping onto the railing and wall in order to steady myself as I made my hike.

A normal action that would have taken a minute at the most, took me almost ten.

Concentration is incredibly hard for me to do. It's like when you give someone from another country an English dictionary and tell them to translate, it just doesn't work.

That's how it is for me with everything, not just school work. My parents thought that when I would grow up, I would get out of my 'ADD' phase and become somewhat of a normal person. I tried, I did. I tried to be normal, but things just got scarier. I grew up, learning about more things than my small ten year old mind could ever imagine.

Did you know that on a door handle, there is close to 10 MILLION germs? I went almost two weeks not being able to open doors. I missed school a lot in those two weeks. I could have died! I learned about how many germs are in your mouth too and it took everything for me to not make a horrible cocktail of bleach and detergent to clean out my mouth. Thankfully my mom stopped me before it was too late.

I wasn't trying to kill myself, honest! I was just trying to kill the germs that are in my mouth!

No one seemed to believe me though, which hurts. It still hurts to this day, but I manage to draw my attention to something else. And nine times out of ten, it's something worse that makes me feel even more like shit.

What was I doing…? Oh yeah, that stupid essay about the stupid writer named Shakespeare.

Why must this dead guy be so… Amazing!?

I can't keep focus on one sentence for too long, but from what I can understand he's pretty impressive! From Romeo and Juliet to Hamlet, this guy is the king of tragedies.

Now what do I have to write about…? Right, how he influenced literature.

"-NNGH- THIS IS TOO MUCH PRESSURE!" I managed to yell out as my head hit the large book once again. I turned my head as I tried to focus on the clock that sat on my night stand, I think it read '9:43 PM'. Groaning loudly I lifted my head, my hands automatically going to my crazy hair. I tugged, pulled and twirled it in my chewed up and disgusting fingers as I attempted, once again, to write my essay.

A whole 5 hours later and I think my essay is done. Thankfully my mom brought up a few cups of coffee. French Vanilla Cream with a few spoonfuls of Honey. She knows it's my favorite and that it helps me calm down.

She let me take a break to help me clean up the mess of papers on my floor, getting my bags ready for the next day. I gave a large twitch as my eyes looked back to the clock.

Sleep was hard enough as it is, but at this time of the night it was impossible.

If I'm not in bed before 12, I'll never get a good nights sleep. I feel like a fucking child most nights, tossing and turning and on more than one occasion I would kick the blankets off of me and roll off the bed.

As a seventeen year old male, I'm glad I don't have friends that sleep over. The one thing that I make sure never touches my floor, which sometimes is like lava in my mind, is my longest and most sacred companion; my stuffed tiger, Max.

On nights that I can't sleep, I hold the dirty, worn and very old yet still dear to me, tiger. I talk to him and express my concerns, my problems and my fears. I know that he will never talk back, never give me words of encouragement but holding onto him and just talking puts my mind at ease, even if it's only for a few minutes.

That stuffed animal calms me better than most of the people I have met in my life and the funny thing about him is that I don't remember when or where I got him. The first memory I remember of the animal, is back in middle school.

I was having an especially bad day during one art class back in 7th grade. We were making collages of things we enjoyed, things that made us happy. I was having a hard time choosing because I had so many things that I liked, but I couldn't pin-point the one thing that made me happy.

Cartman, being his typical annoying self, kept making fun of me that 'The point of a collage is to focus on more than one thing, not just one thing'. But he didn't understand that I couldn't focus on more than one thing without exploding in a million pieces.

I spent the whole class period biting furiously at my nail beds, picking what I wanted to put on that stupid 8 ½ by 11 sheet of pure white paper. It didn't help that I was sitting alone then too. I was too focused on that white piece of death. It was mocking me, taunting me with having more than one option that I could choose. I spent the whole class period engulfed in that paper, ultimately getting an F because I didn't have anything to turn in.

Thankfully, for myself, that was the last period of the day and I couldn't wait to get home and curl up in my bed. Sometimes I liked watching old movies in my room. Movies in black and white were my favorite. There wasn't too much to distract me and I loved a happy ending. The 1950's movie "Harvey" had to be my favorite. It was about a man, whose best friend was an invisible rabbit. People think he's crazy but he proves them wrong.

It's my dream to prove people wrong. To show them that I'm not crazy and I can be just like them if I tried. But my problem is that I try really hard and I still can't prove to them that I'm not crazy.

That day, I made it home quicker than normal in order to dive into my wonderfully simple movies. I adjusted my bag in order to dig through it in an attempt to find my key to the house. My hand touches something soft and squishy and my typical and immediate reaction is to throw my whole bag down and scream.

This action caused the item to fall out of my bag and land softly in the fresh spring grass. I peeked through my slightly spread fingers that latched onto my face. Both terror and curiosity filled my face as I inched closer to the item.

"P-Please don't –nngh- explode…" I mumble as I shakily reach out for the item. I cautiously pick it up, squishing it gently in my fingers.

The oblong looking tiger flopped around in my hands. I took a few extra minutes to inspect it thoroughly. Both of my fingers grabbed at the tigers long arms as I stared intently at its face.

"M-Max." I lifted it up towards the sky. "Your name is –nngh- Max." With a content nod, I picked up my bags and made my way into the house.

And to this day, the stuffed animal, which is now missing an eye, still stays by my side.

* * *

Somehow I found myself sprawled out on my bed, still in my clothes from the prior day with my blanket kicked off the bed and my stuffed animal in my hands.

The alarm clock was buzzing, set for 7 am.

"I s-slept?" I questioned, lazily rubbing my eye as I brought Max closer to my body. I gave Max a tight squeeze as I placed him gently on my pillow before jumping off my bed and looking for a clean shirt.

Most days I don't care about what I look like. I'm a failure as it is, can't even button up my shirt properly. So who cares what I look like, it's not like I have anyone chasing after me. I've never even had my first kiss. That's WAY too much pressure.

So, I slip off my shirt and look at myself in the full length wall mirror that hangs next to my closet.

My head drops as I look at my bare chest. My bleeding and cracked fingers rub along the front of my torso, running along my very apparent and very exposed ribcage. I exhale deeply as my fingers trace up to my collarbone.

Sometimes, I wish I had fingernails. I would love to gouge out my eyeballs and rip out my ribcage. I'm too damn skinny! No matter what clothes I wear, they are either too large on me or make me look like a fag.

Not that I'm complaining… Girl's clothes are much more comfortable than boy's clothes half the time. I'm not dainty; I just like the soft fabric… That's another thing that sometimes can calm me down.

I exhale deeply, pulling my eyes away from my twig like body and attempting to focus my attention to my closet.

A simple black shirt with a collar is what I pull out, and it's not like it matters, its cold as shit outside so I'll more than likely be wearing my too-large-for-me jacket all day.

I don't take hours to get ready. I don't have anyone to impress. It's too much pressure.

So I make my way down stairs with my jacket and bag on, heading towards the kitchen. My mom knows my fear of the toaster, so she already has my slice of toast made and buttered for me.

"T-Thanks." I mumble as I take a small nibble off the corner of the slice.

"Don't forget Tweek. You have work tonight. Your father and I have to take care of things in Denver tonight, so you'll be alone." My mouth drops as I quickly switch nibbling on my toast to nibbling on my fingers.

"But what if someone tries to kidnap me again?! What if I –NNGH- light the stove on fire, or drown in the shower!?" I begin listing off things that would more than likely never happen, but still have a possibility of happening, my eyes growing large with each reason.

"Tweek, Tweek…" My mom softly begs. "You'll be fine. I will have dinner in the fridge. All you'll have to is put it in the microwave. I'll write it down for you." I slowly lower my head, still nibbling on my fingers.

"O-Okay…" I whisper in mid chew.

"Alright, go ahead and get going for school." She sighs softly, returning to cleaning the dishes. I sniffle softly as I pry my hands from my mouth and shoving them hard in my pockets.

Just another thing that will haunt me throughout school…

God damnit this is too much fucking pressure.

* * *

**A/N:** This is my first time writing in first person! Please tell me how I'm doing. Reviews, Favorites and follows make me super duper happy.


	2. Pressing down on you, no man ask for

You'd think music would cause me to freak out. The loud noises, the random changes in tempo and don't even let me talk about the bass drops.

But music, it helps me express myself. I can feel my emotions in the beats of the song. Whether it's a fast tempo club song or a song about love from the 40's, I can still understand what's going on.

There are certain songs though that make no sense, but those are the ones that make me feel better.

For my 15th birthday my parents got me an iPod and a laptop, which allowed me to find more things that I enjoyed than I thought were possible. For instance, I really enjoy this thing called Anime. Some of them I couldn't stand, mainly the ones with death and dying things. That was too sad. But there were other ones that I liked, like ones that dealt with singing and cute girls.

Not that I wanted to get one of the girls on a body pillow, or fantasize about them at night near a shrine of creepy almost life like figurines, that was even too weird and crazy for me. But I thought they were adorable and I could see myself as some of the girls. A little crazy, sure, but I could still put myself in their shoes.

I almost didn't hear the bus come up to my stop as my attention was focused down towards the snowy ground. The horn had to honk a few times before I realized it was there. Which caused me to jump so high up that I landed smack on my ass in the wet and cold snow. I grumbled and rubbed my ass as I walked up the steps and into an empty seat.

One more year. Only one more year until I can just stay in my room and take online classes and not have to go out in the public.

I won't be an embarrassment anymore and it'll be amazing.

Like normal, no one sat next to me on the wonderful twenty minute bus ride to the local High School, Park High. I was sadly one of the only seniors at Park High to not have a mode of transportation. In the morning it was fine, I would just take the bus to school and on days I didn't have to work I would take it home. But on the days I do work right after school I either had to find a ride, or walk forty minutes to work.

Most days, I wouldn't mind the walk. It allowed me to be myself and just think. And by think, I mean allow my mind to go a mile a minute, not focusing on one major thing.

Some days I was lucky and my schedule would match up with Bebe Stevens's and she could give me a ride to work in her nice new white car that she got for not getting pregnant before the age of 16. The only rule was I wasn't allowed to touch anything or drink anything while in the car. Which was fine by me, I was a pro at sitting on my hands from an incident in science class back in freshman year. Let's just say, Kenny caught on fire and it –might- have been my fault.

Regardless, I was making my way off the bus and towards the cafeteria. I pulled my thermo from the holder on the side of my bag and shakily opened it up. The steam floated off the freshly poured cup of coffee in the cold hallway. I inhaled deeply as I brought the cup up to my face and then immediately screamed as the hot coffee fell from the cup and onto my chest from an unknown source.

I quickly fell to the ground as the cup and thermo when flying from my hands. The floor was now tasting my favorite type of coffee. My chest burned but so did my eyes as I held back tears that were threatening to leak out. Frantically, through blurry vision, I looked around in an attempt to see what caused the coffee to fly from my hands.

Did I say that Craig Tucker was my best friend? If I did, I might still be mistaken. He –use- to be my best friend and now he kinda hates me. And the best part? I don't know what the fuck I did.

It's his goal in life to either make me run away or kill myself, whichever happens first.

Today, it seems like he's really trying to make one of them happen.

I awkwardly blinked, a large twitch leaving my body as I sat on my legs with a hand clutched to my now coffee soaked green jacket. I had layers, but the heat from the coffee still managed to hit my skin.

"Watch where you're going Faggot." Craig said with his typical monotone voice. He kicked the cup down the hallway, allowing multitudes of germs to coat it. My face fell; he knew that was something that really freaked me out. And each day he made sure to make me hate him even more.

I also forgot to mention, that I, as Craig Tucker put it, am a 'faggot'. What can I say? I just don't like girls like that.

He traveled down the hall with Clyde Donovan and Token Black in tow. I looked up quickly to receive a look of pity from his two lackeys. It took a few minutes for me to regain what little composure I had, but it didn't last long when the realization that I wouldn't have any coffee through the day hit me.

You see, coffee is like the water to my cells. It's what makes me function. If I don't have coffee, my heart might explode. And as much as my life sucks, most days I want to live.

I sat on the ground for what seemed like hours before a set of hands touched my thin shoulders. And surprisingly, I didn't jump.

"Tweek, c'mon. Let's get up." The gentle voice was Bebe. She was the only person that seemed to take care of me. I knew it was because she pitied me, but I didn't care. Some kind words were enough to make my day better.

"T-Thanks…" I said through a loud sniffle. It took a few attempts before I was able to get up off the floor. My legs were wobbling and they didn't seem to want to support my weight. I grabbed onto her arm as I began to slowly walk towards my thermos. "L-Looks like I'll need to buy a new one…" I mumbled. She looked down to me with her large light green eyes, sadness very apparent.

"C'mon, I'll get you some coffee before the end of the day, promise." Bebe was always true to her word, so it helped out a little bit. "We have to get to homeroom. And I'll take you to work tonight, don't worry about it." I sniffled again and gave another nod, allowing her to walk me to my classroom.

Silent Tweek is not a very good Tweek.

* * *

The day went by slowly, slower than normal if Craig fucking Tucker didn't destroy my coffee. I was in my last class of the day, which thankfully was my free period. Most kids would skip if their free period was at the end of the day, but I didn't care, I enjoyed the silence. It gave me a chance to doodle, a chance to relax and a moment to breath.

About ten minutes before the end of the school day, I felt another pair of hands on my shoulder. This time, I slightly jumped and pulled my headphones from my ears.

"Y-Yeah?" I mumbled, glancing up to the person who tapped my shoulder, slightly surprised to see that it was Token touching me, with Clyde right behind him.

"Hey man. Clyde and I wanted to say that we were sorry about earlier. We didn't realize that's what Craig was going to do." Remorse and sadness dripped from their voice. I gave them a slight nod while putting my items away in my bag.

"No.. No problem man. It's –nngh- fine." I gave them the best fake smile I could muster. "I gotta get to work.." I grabbed my bag and quickly ducked around the two of them, making my escape towards the outside world.

Bebe was thankfully already by her car with the notorious playboy Kenny McCormick pinning her against the vehicle. Her eyes fluttered as Kenny latched himself onto her neck. Upon seeing this, I quickly put my hands over my eyes, but continued to walk towards the car.

"-NNGH- Bebe. Ca-Can we go?" I said through spread fingers, trying to look past the two.

"Oh Tweek! Yeah uh…" Her face erupted in a bright blush; she pushed Kenny off of herself and adjusted her dress. "I'll talk to you later Kenny." She gave him a small and quick peck on the cheek before unlocking her car. Quickly driving away and leaving Kenny there with a bright grin on his face and a noticeable bulge in his pants.

The ride to work was mostly silent, except for Bebe's random outbursts of singing. I remained mostly silent, occasionally tapping my foot along with the songs.

"Sorry about earlier Tweek." Bebe softly said with her eyes still focused on the road. "I don't know what Craig was thinking, he knows how much you need your coffee." She sighed heavily as she relaxed more into her car seat.

"Y-Yeah, you think he'd remember…" I said softly, bringing a hand up to my mouth to chew on.

She brought one hand from the steering wheel to my shoulder, giving it a firm squeeze. I shook my shoulder quickly, releasing her grip.

"Let's just get to w-work…" I continued to bite at my fingers as I rested my head against the window, I was staring at nothing but had so much going through my mind that I couldn't pin point one certain thing to focus on.

* * *

It took so long for the night to come to a close at Harbucks. I was never good up front, so I normally just swept up and dealt with things in the back. If we were really busy I would help out up front but that was rare. It was a Tuesday night, so we weren't too busy. A few regulars here and there, people from the school and the like.

Bebe sometimes played her music over the speakers and when no one was in, she would play heavy metal something I'd never think she's like. But that girl is full of surprises.

There was a good half hour left of the shift, but we hadn't had anyone come in for a good hour since the snow started coming down.

"This is stupid, making us have to work in this shit." Bebe complained, her hand pressed against her cheek to hold her head up as she laid against the counter.

"W-We live in a snowy mountain town, w-what do you expect?" I questioned, twitching so hard I knocked over a small can onto the floor that held some straws. "Jesus Christ!" I screamed, causing Bebe to laugh.

"Oh calm down, you have a point. Go ahead in the back and get new ones while I clean those up." I sighed, but hung my head as I went into the mess of a backroom Harbucks had.

In the back room I heard the chime of the door being open and as quick as it opened, the door closed. After a few more minutes of digging I found the straws and carefully carried them in my arms back to the front of the store.

"H-Here…" I softly said, handing her the straws. She took them, but at the same time our eyes locked onto something on the counter that wasn't there a little while ago.

"When did…" Bebe began, shoving the straws in the container. She stood up and picked up the large cylinder, examining it in the light. "I think this is for you Tweek." At the mention of my name I jumped again and brought my hands up to defend myself.

"D-Did you see anyone drop it –nngh- off?" I questioned, sheepishly reaching out to grab it. I let my fingers touch the shiny, silver container before firmly grasping it. Making sure it didn't slip onto the floor, I pulled it close to my chest, examining it carefully.

"No, I was picking up all the straws. I heard the door but figured it was the storm… Sneaky bastard." Bebe said through a smirk. I believed her, but at the same time I couldn't.

"It was probably –NNGH- Token. He and Clyde came up to me during last period to apologize. And Tokens the only one with money… I think." I used my free hand to bite my nails, the other one still twisting and turning the container at every angle.

"Hmmm, alright. Well it's getting worse out there, lets close down now so I can take you home." I gave a small nod as my eyes stayed focused on the container.

Who the fuck gave me this? I'll have to wash it out a dozen times to make sure it's not laced with poison.

But the sentiment was nice… I think.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews guys! I promise there is a plot and if it isn't obvious by now then just keep it a mystery! I'm not sure how many chapters I'll make this, but I do have a outline, I'm just going to go with the flow for now! I hope you guys enjoy it, and keep on reviewing!


	3. Under pressure that burns a building

A/N: So so so so so sorry I haven't touched this story in well… a long time. I just haven't had the motivation until recently. Reviews help me know what I'm doing and make me want to write more. So please keep them coming!

* * *

A drive that should have taken twenty minutes, ended up taking an hour due to the weatherman being horrible and lying about how much snow we really were going to get.

"Two inches my ass… This is well over a foot by now." Bebe stated, her eyes focusing on the road so that she made sure that we weren't going to die. I frantically looked around as my hands gripped the seat for dear life. The car suddenly came to a halt as it began to slide under the snow. "FUCK!" She yelled in frustration. She put the car in park and slumped down in the chair. "Look's like we're stuck…" She stated, sighing deeply as she turned around towards the back of the car to grab her purse. I blinked not once, but five times before realizing what this meant.

"W-We're going to die in here! Freeze to death! No one is going to f-find our bodies for weeks!" I screamed in panic. My hands began tearing at my hair as I put my face down into my legs in an attempt to calm myself down. Bebe saw this and gently began to rub my back, cooing softly.

"We are not going to die Tweek." Her voice was low, but filled with worry. I didn't move from my spot as she began making calls. "Kenny? Hi, listen I need some help… No I don't need that kind of help!" She rolled her eyes but continued. "My car is stuck right outside of Main street… I'm taking Tweek home and didn't realize the snow was going to be such a problem." I could hear Kenny talking on the other end of the phone, but I wasn't able to make out the words. "Alright, I'll come back. Sure. Thank you dear." She hung up her phone and placed it in her pocket. Turning her body back to me she resumed the back rubs.

"W-What's the plan?" I asked, only lifting my head slightly to look at her. The light from the car made her look like an angel. Her curly blonde hair bounced as she tilted her head and smiled. That smile could kill. I blinked and carefully examined her features as quickly as I could before being pulled out from my thoughts. She was simply beautiful and now I knew why all the boys wanted to get with her. She squeezed my shoulder as she began to speak.

"Well, Kenny is going to come with his brother and help me push my car to that lot over there." She pointed outside. I followed her finger, but didn't pay much attention. She continued on. "I'm going to walk you home so that you can rest and then I'm going to come back here." My eyes grew large. She couldn't walk by herself.

"N-NO! You're not going to -nngh- walk out here by yourself! You'll freeze to death." I began to panic as my eyes welled up with tears. Bebe saw this and quickly caressed my face. Normally I would have jumped back in fear. Hands are covered in germs! But, I was too worried about her beautiful self being lost out there to the void.

"Tweek, I'll be fine. I live right down the road from here. If I need to stop at my house and wait for them, I can. It's okay." She smiled sincerely at me as she wiped a few tears away.

I didn't like this… I didn't like it at all, but I did need to go home. It was almost midnight and we still had school the next day.

"O-Okay…" I mumbled. Looking down to my coffee stained coat I sighed heavily and fumbled with the zipper a few times before managing to zip it all the way up to my neck. My scarf was in my bag, along with my newest item.

After about ten minutes of making sure I was bundled up, minus a hat, I was ready to leave the car. Bebe smiled at me and put up her pink gloved hand.

"On the count of three… One… Two… Three!" She cheerfully said as she threw open the door. I was a few milliseconds behind her and once I did open the door I squeaked. The snow was already up to almost my knees. This was going to be fun…

* * *

I begged Bebe not to leave, but both of us knew she needed to get back to her car.

"I'll let you know as soon as I get home. I'll see you at school tomorrow Tweek!" Bebe said cheerfully as she pulled her hat back down and carefully made her trip back to her car.

I sneezed loudly, sniffling as I slowly stripped myself of all my wet, snow covered clothes. I didn't look at the clock, but it had to be sometime after 1 am. I didn't even care that my hair was still soak and covered in snow. I didn't care that I hadn't had coffee for at least three hours now. I didn't care. All I cared about was sleep.

The moment my head hit my pillow, I was out.

"_Mrs. Tweak, Tweek seems to be showing signs of… Bipolar Disorder. Do you know what that is?" The doctor asked. She put a hand to her mouth and gave a defeated nod. "I cannot put him on medication because as of right now, there isn't anything that works well with his ADHD medication." She sighed, rubbing my shoulder. I wanted to flinch, but couldn't. I knew what that meant. I know what most things mean. It was another problem added to the list of things that I already have to deal with. _

"_Is there any way he can be treated?" My mother asked. The doctor shook his head. _

"_Unless something happens soon in the medical field, you will just have to take each tantrum with caution." I was focusing on the tiles, but I heard every word. The only reason why I was here was because I punched someone in the face. I didn't mean to.. I just snapped… But it wasn't just anyone I punched… It was Craig Tucker. I punched my best friend in the face because he kept calling me a "faggot". 8th grade was a tough year as I went through so many different emotions that, that was the last straw._

_Gym class. Last period of the day. I had just hit a growth spurt and was now the tallest in the class by a good few inches. I was so interested in knowing why I was the one that had to grow. Why I was the one that started getting hair. So, being the curious person I am, I decided to look around in the changing room that fateful day. _

_That's the day I realized I liked boys. _

_That's also the day I realized Craig Tucker hated me. _

I awoke quickly covered in sweat and snow from the night prior. My alarm buzzed loudly, alerting me that I had slept in at least twenty minutes. I yelled loudly and jumped off my bed. Unfortunately for me, my legs were tangled in my sheets and I fell to the ground face first.

"Ugh…" I groaned. My door flew open as my mother appeared at the door way.

"Tweek!" She shouted, which caused me to shout. I didn't realize they were home, which scared me even more.

"Intruder!" I flailed my arms for a solid minute before realizing that it was my mother. She didn't falter as she took each hit. My eyes grew wide as I recognized my mom. "S-S-Sorry…" I mumbled in shame, averting my eyes from her. Her smile never left as she brushed some hair from my face.

"You look horrible Tweek… Thankfully you don't have school today because of all the snow." She adjusted her blouse as she looked into my averted eyes. "I'll make you coffee. Get back in bed." I sadly gave a nod and slinked my way back into bed. Curling into a ball of defeat, I reached out for my phone on my nightstand.

There were a few different notifications, mainly from Bebe.

'**Tweak, made it home.' - Bebe, Time 3:26 AM. **

'**No school!' - Bebe, Time 7:54 AM. **

With shaking fingers, I sent back a quick response.

'**good, i hope you dont get sick like me' **

I wasn't expecting a response, so I played a few games on my phone before my mother returned to my room. I jumped as I heard the door open, but calmed once my mother announced her presence.

"Your favorite." She said as she placed the mug on my nightstand. She sat on the bed and rubbed my shoulder. I was too tired to push her away. "Why were your clothes soaked?" She asked, adjusting the blankets around me.

"Bebe's car got -nngh- stuck in the snow s-s-so we had to walk from w-work…" I sneezed again, groaning my displeasure at my sickness. My mom sighed, yet didn't scold me.

"Seems as if you've gotten a cold. I'll make you some tea later when I bring you your medication." I gave a nod, my eyes growing heavy. "Sleep well Tweek." She kissed my forehead before handing me my stuffed animal and turned to head out of the room. My eyes slowly closed but only stayed shut for a moment as I remembered the thermos in my bag.

"Mom?" I squeaked. She turned to look at me once she was at the doorway.

"Yes dear?"

"There's a -nngh- thermos in my bag. C-Could you wash it out for m-me please?" I asked, my nose beginning to run. She raised an eyebrow up in curiosity, but gave a nod nonetheless.

"Sure sweetie. Go to bed now." She turned the light off in my room before shutting the door.

I squeezed Max tightly as I drifted off to sleep, thinking about coffee beans and thermos.


	4. Splits a family in two

A/N: Sorry about the wait again guys, hope you aren't too disappointed in me. Anyways, enjoy.

Disclaimer: Don't own South Park.

* * *

"_You're a fag aren't you Tweek?" Craig chanted, pushing at my shoulder in anger. "A fucking little faggot, no wonder no one talks to you." His monotone voice spat, continuing to push me into the lockers of the gym room. "Who would want a friend that's a fag." I couldn't believe what I had just heard. Something inside me snapped at that very moment, and all I could see was red._

'_**SNAP'**_

_Blood was everywhere. On the floor, on Craig's clothes and even on my hand. It didn't even phase me that I had someone elses blood on me. I was too mad. But that was the day that I no longer had a best friend, or any friends for that matter. _

I jolted awake, my breath caught in my throat. I gasped for air, clutching at my chest and the sheets. Shit I hated having that nightmare… It happened more and more lately. Shaking my head against my pillow I managed to calm myself down just in time for my mom to knock on the door.

"Tweek dear, I have your medicine and someone is here to see you." My already large eyes seemed to grow in size as she mentioned someone in the house.

"A g-g-g-guest?" I stuttered, blinking quickly to try and piece together who it could possibly be. My mother gave a nod allowing the door to open further. Thankfully, only Bebe stood behind her. I exhaled a breath I didn't realize I had been holding. "O-Oh, hi Bebe… S-Sorry for the mess…" I mumbled, looking down at the floor. My wet clothes were thankfully picked up, but me thrashing about to take them off showed in the mess that was created. Bebe laughed, entering the room with a small bag of goodies.

"You weren't answering any of my messages, so I decided to come over. I hope it's not a problem." It unfortunately was as no one has seen my room in years, but I didn't want to make her feel bad.

"N-No! I just hope you a-aren't w-weirded out by my posters…" My voice lowered along with my head as I focused on things other than her. Bebe giggled, shaking her head and allowing her curls to bounce with the motion.

"Oh not at all sweetie! It's quite… tasteful." She chuckled again, handing me the bag she brought over. I looked up for a moment to accept the bag. Peering inside I was cautious, to make sure nothing popped out and attacked me. She noticed my skeptical actions and laughed once more. "I promise nothing will bite you." I gave a small smile before opening the bag up completely. Inside the bag was a few assorted packages of coffee from what seemed to be from around the world. There was also a lot of different candies and toys.

"Th-This is all f-for me?" I questioned, my eyes twitching awkwardly. She gave a nod of approval, her hair bouncing once again.

"I wanted to get you something special since you seemed to be down in the dumps yesterday." I raised my eyebrows in confusion.

"I was at the dumps?!" I shouted, causing my bed to rock from my sudden motion. She laughed again, putting a hand on my shoulder as she took a seat on the bed.

"No no! It's an expression sweetie. You just seemed upset, so I wanted to try and make you feel better. So I got a little bit of everything." I calmed down, but wrinkled my nose.

"You d-didn't need too…" She squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"But I wanted to." She giggled, letting her hand fall to her lap. "Besides, you have to be in tip top shape for homecoming!" She cheered. I blinked again, this time very confused.

"H-Homecoming? I-I'm not going to go.." I said defeatedly. Bebe pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. "I don't even h-have a date! No one would w-want me to go wi-with them…" Bebe smiled.

"You don't have to have a date to have a good time. I'm going with Kenny, but I would like you to go." I shook my head, multiple thoughts going through my mind all at once.

"B-But I can't! Wh-What if someone pours p-pigs blood on me!? O-Or I get turned into a pumpkin!?" I shouted, my hands going up to my mouth as I began to chew at my already nub-like nails. Bebe quickly pulled my hands out of my mouth and pulled them into hers. I blushed, looking between her and her hands.

"I promise nothing like that will happen. I want you to go shopping with me next weekend. Help me pick out a dress." She asked. I blinked, wrinkling up my nose.

"But I-I don't have any sort of fashion sense…" I said dejectedly. She shook her head.

"I don't think so, you'll know what looks good on me, I can almost guarantee it." She beamed. I fidgeted, her hands still wrapped into mine. I sighed heavily, knowing that she was going to get her way.

"F-Fine… I'll go." The moment the words left my mouth, she released my hands, but embraced me into a tight, bone crushing hug. Once more I was breathless. "B-B-Bebe…" I mumbled, trying to push her off of me.

"OH! I'm sorry…" She mumbled, releasing me from her death grip. She brought her hand to the back of her head, rubbing it nervously. "Alrighty, well I'll pick you up on saturday. I know that we both somehow don't work. But whatever. See ya Tweek!" Bebe stated happily, leaving my room quickly. I sat there for a few moment, blinking in order to try and figure out if what happened was real or still part of me dreaming. I pinched my arm a few times and sighed.

"Nope… Not dreaming."

* * *

I groaned loudly as my head slammed against the book on my desk.

Stupid. Fucking. Shakespeare.

Again with the smart and big words. With the way to woo women and then somehow die in the arms of them.

I don't understand this man… Maybe that's why I'm learning about him.

It took me two full days to recover from the small cold I had and although it was friday night, I was still working on some make-up homework. I needed to get it done before Bebe got here tomorrow because god forbid I wind up staying with her the whole day… What if I get stuck in the mall and have to live there for the rest of my life… Oh god, that would be horrible!

I shook my head, heavily sighing as my eyes narrowed at my clock, trying to see the time. '10:56 pm.' UUUUUUGH. Thankfully I'm almost done… I think… No wait… Done.

I scribbled a few words on the paper and pushed it aside. It wasn't my best work, but it was good enough for the teachers. They didn't really care as long as I knew how to spell my name. Great educational system we have.

**BBBBBZZZZZZZZZZ**

I jumped up three feet in the air and spun around before finally falling onto the ground. My heart was pounding in my chest as I turned my head towards the sound. Oh… My phone… On vibrate… Oh….

I crawled to my nightstand, reaching up to grab my phone. Who the hell would be messaging me this late. Probably Bebe.

Nope… Not Bebe at all.

'_**r u goin 2 homcummin?'**_

Unknown sender… Who the hell has my number… What?

'**idk who you are, but you cant spell.'**

I awkwardly typed my response. Damn touch screens. Almost as soon as I placed the phone back down it buzzed again. I scrunched up my face and adjusted my body onto my bed. I picked up my phone once again and my eyes grew wide with both terror and confusion.

'_**its craig u ass. anwr the ? '**_

I wanted to chuck my phone. Throw it half way across the room. But knowing my luck, it would bounce back and break a bone in my body. And I would forever be disfigured. My hands shook, confusion and anger rising in my veins. Do I respond?

'_**why do you care? and how did you get this number?'**_

Send. My hands continued to shake, but I didn't want to put the phone down. I needed to stand my ground. But why would he be messaging me? We only have History together, it's not like- RESPONSE.

'_**jus wondrin. n dont worry bout it.' **_

What. An. Asshole. Fine, if he doesn't want me to worry about it, then I wont. My hands shook as I switched my phone to silent, locking it for the evening. I was already in my pajamas so all I needed to do was lay back… Relax and…

Who the hell am I kidding, I can't relax. Why the hell would he message me out of the blue. And to ask a dumb question like that!? I thought he hated me, wanted me dead… GAH SO MUCH PRESSURE.

I laid there for I don't know how many hours… Four… Five? It didn't matter. The messages were still swirling around in my head. But I did come to a conclusion.

Craig Tucker liked putting me under pressure.


	5. Puts people on the streets

This one is a tad shorter than the others and switches views towards the end. I hope you all are excited! It's getting close to fluffy stuff!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own South Park.

* * *

I love not getting sleep. Why did he have to text me? Why did I have to respond? I thought he hated me. God. SO. MUCH. PRESSURE. I tossed and turned until about 4 a.m, then slept, and then was rudely awaken to Bebe calling me over… and over… and over… until I answered and had to run down the stairs and into her car.

Hnngh… Hnng… Hnnggggggggh….

Why am I doing this?!

Why am I going with Bebe. To the mall. To help her pick out a dress?

It's so dumb!

I'm so dumb for agreeing to do this!

But I can't say no now… I'm in the fucking car with her!

'_Sorry Bebe, drop me off here, I'll walk home. Can't do it today!' _

She would slap me for sure.

Do I tell her about Craig and how he texted me? I think she should know…

"Hey Bebe…"

"We're here!" Bebe yelled as she put her car into park. I lurched forward as we came to a stop, lost in my thoughts and ignored. I blinked a few times before unclasping my seat belt. "C'mon, lets go!" Bebe shouted once more. I wrinkled my nose up as I stepped out of the car, making sure to stay a few steps behind her.

Why would she want to be seen near me in public anyways? It's too weird…

"I'm really -nngh- glad I'm not a girl… Sheesh…" I said absent-mindedly as I watched Bebe come out from the dressing room for at least the fiftieth time. Bebe giggled as she brushed the wrinkles on her dress away. "And isn't P-Prom the more important one anyways?" I questioned, my eyes glancing over to the still large pile of un-tried-on dresses.

"Prom is important, this year especially since it's our Senior prom. And I'm a girl, so of course I need to look my best Tweek!" Bebe cooed as she twirled in her dress. Her actions caught my attention and I felt my jaw drop. Although while she stood still, the dress seemed rather flat, but as she spun the bottom flared out giving her a mesmerizing appearance. Once Bebe stopped, she clapped her hands together. "I think this is the one!" She excitedly said, approaching the three-tier mirror again. I sighed, silently thanking the gods that I wouldn't have to be there another minute.

"Red r-really suits you anyways." I chimed in, getting a nod of agreement as a response. I leaned back in my chair, exhaling happily. Letting my eyes close for a moment, I didn't hear her approaching me. With a gentle poke in my shoulder, I was surprised I didn't punch her in the face. "GAAAAAAH." I screamed, quickly throwing my hand over my mouth. Bebe laughed loudly, stepping backwards.

"It's your turn now!" She plainly stated. After calming down, I blinked not once, but five times.

"M-M-M-My turn?"

"Yep. Now get your ass in the changing room."

"B-B-B-Bu-"

"Now Tweek."

Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. I shakily stood up and made my way into the changing room next to Bebe's. Tuxedo's of all different colors were already placed in the small room and were somehow already pretty close to my size. I mean… It wasn't hard since I was super fucking tiny. Oh god, which one do I put on first?!

"Tweek, just put one on and we can go from there!" Bebe cooed with slight attitude. I gulped, stripping myself of my clothes and fumbling with the nicer ones. After about ten minutes I sighed in frustration. I blinked as I looked at the mirror in the small room. It was a simple black tuxedo with a forest green vest and equally green tie.

"I can't put this tie on…" I hit my head against the wall, biting my bottom lip in frustration.

"Come out, I'll help you out." Bebe said. I inhaled sharply, trying to stable my breathing before exiting my small sanctuary. I unlocked the door and stepped out, expecting a shriek of terror. "Wow… You clean up nicely." I winced in preparation but was surprised when the words weren't more hurtful. After registering what she said, I blinked.

"D-D-Do I?" Bebe giggled and placed her hands on my shoulders, pushing me towards the three-tier mirror.

"You sure do. I think this will be the one you should get." I wasn't watching when walked in front of me and began to tie my mess of a tie. She giggled softly. "I'll have to make sure you have this tied correctly before the dance." She patted the tie down, smoothing out the wrinkles. Taking a step back she put her hands on her hips and whistled. "Lookin' good Tweek!" Bebe cooed, winking at me. I felt my cheeks turn a bright red. She whipped out her phone and began to take a bunch of different photos.

"S-Stop it Bebe…" She laughed louder, patting my shoulder.

"C'mon, get undressed we will pay for these and then get some lunch." I began to make my way towards the changing room before she spoke up. "Oh! What were you trying to ask me earlier in the car?" I froze in my spot. Blinking quickly I slowly turned around.

"Uuh… Well. Last n-n-night… C-Craig messaged me… And he uuh… Asked if I w-was going to g-go to Homecoming." I lowered my head, but not low enough because I saw Bebe's expression change, something was different about it. She smirked quickly before raising her eyebrows in surprise… Something was off.

"He did!? Oh my god that's soooooo weird!" She exclaimed, making sure to seem extra surprised. I felt my hands clench into a fist. I knew this was a bad idea… I knew it… I knew it.

"H-He did… yeah… It was p-pretty weird…" I commented, turning on my heel back towards the door. "W-Well I'm hungry so…" I started to say before closing the door. I shuffled in the room a bit, trying to calm myself down. That's when I heard her perfectly manicured nails typing away quickly on her phone.

I'm overreacting… Why would he care. Why would anyone care?

I placed my hand over my face and exhaled deeply. My body was visibly shaking, thankfully no one could see. I stayed in there for what seemed like hours until a light knock tapped on the door.

"Tweek sweetie? You okay in there?" I opened my eyes, sniffling slightly. Gathering my things I unlocked the door and opened it.

"Y-Yeah, sorry about that!" I flinched, walking past her and to the register. "L-Let's get going, I want some fo-food." She wrinkled her nose, but followed suit.

* * *

Once Tweek closed the door, I was on a mission. Quickly scrolling through my contacts, I found the number I was looking for. With fingers faster than lightening, I sent photo after photo to the contact named "RR". It didn't take him long to respond, eagerness in his texts.

'_**he looks good' **_I rolled my eyes.

'**Of course he does. I'm here with him you fucker." **

'_**make sure he dosnt figr out tha pln.' **_Another eye roll.

'**He's suspicious of something, but I think we will be okay.' **

'_**i'm countin on u bebez.' **_

'**Don't worry, it'll work out.'**

I played with my phone for a bit, shooting Wendy and Kenny a text in order to pass the time. After twenty minutes passed, I grew worried and knocked on the door. "Tweek sweetie? You okay in there?" I asked, hearing a few sniffles. My nose wrinkled up, he was upset… I needed to turn this day around and fast! He brushed past me towards the register, ready to get out of the building.

If plan A backfired I had a few more ideas up my sleeves.


End file.
